


Необходимая жестокость

by NoahLeroy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: ― Никто никого не убьет в этом доме.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Необходимая жестокость

― С тех пор, как они вывели бизнес из тени, с ними приходится считаться. Это как, ― Гэвин пожевал сигарету, подбирая слова, ― неизбежное зло.

Настроение было откровенно хреновым: все время хотелось курить и есть. 

Коннор бросил красноречивый взгляд на сигарету, а затем на календарь. Там жирным красным маркером были обведены дни (почти месяц), в течение которых Гэвин успешно боролся с зависимостью. Абстрактные картинки на пачках, сулившие плохие зубы, импотенцию и одиночество, его никогда особенно не волновали, с последним и вовсе прекрасно справлялся его характер. Другое дело уязвленное эго: он понял, что пора завязывать, когда на полевых начал задыхаться, не пробежав и трехсот метров. Худшие результаты показывал только Терри, у которого был диабет и не меньше двадцати фунтов лишнего веса в качестве оправдания.

Гэвин скривился и выплюнул сигарету. Повертел ее в пальцах и спрятал в пачку, с грохотом задвинув ту в нижний ящик. Выкидывать не стал – сигареты сейчас стоили целое состояние, а он был простым копом, пока еще даже не лейтенантом. 

― Официально придраться не к чему, ― согласился Коннор. ― Но схемы, которые они используют, устаревшие и до наглости простые. Небольшое расследование, и по имуществу членов семьи и ближнего круга легко можно проследить, кого и за что привлечь.

― Все простое – самое эффективное, ― отмахнулся Гэвин, ― если начнешь копаться в этом говне, измажешься сам, а куча меньше не станет. Пока толстосумы играют в мафиози и не доставляют проблем, мы закрываем глаза.

― Рэкет, крупное мошенничество, наркотрафик, ― Коннор прищурился, ― должен сказать, вы готовы закрывать глаза на многое.

― Необходимое зло, сказал же, ― недобро прищурился Гэвин.

― Приятно, что и вы иногда обновляете словарь дефиниций.

― Кончай уже умничать. Лучше скачал бы себе социалок по лизанию зада этим крестным отцам. Хотя вот тебе главный совет: не сиди с палкой в жопе и будь своим парнем.

Коннор посмотрел на него с сомнением, но все же спросил:

― Я бы мог обратиться к кинематографу. Обычно он все упрощает. Что посоветуете здесь?

― Начни с классики.

Гэвин не стал уточнять, с какой именно: в конце концов, из них двоих венцом творения и совершенным интеллектом здесь был не он. Уже то, что он не съязвил в ответ, было прогрессом. Его личным.

Ровные профессиональные отношения с Коннором он считал заслугой едва ли не большей, чем тот же месяц без сигарет. Гэвин не был склонен зацикливаться на конфликтах - обычно именно он оказывался тем самым говнюком, что портил другим жизнь. В этот раз в стандартном сценарии были две нестыковки, которые меняли все: Коннор не был человеком, и Гэвин испытывал к нему вполне однозначный интерес. И нет, эти параграфы не взаимоисключали друг друга.

К счастью для его и без того расшатавшейся картины мира, напарниками они не стали, но Коннора иногда выделяли в качестве детектива поддержки. Его участие, конечно, здорово облегчало жизнь, но каждый раз трепало нервы. Гэвин был готов биться об заклад: тот читал его как открытую книгу и давно обо всем догадался.

Впрочем, неудобство быстро стало рядовым и почти привычным - как больная мозоль. Он не настолько проебал мозги, чтобы это мешало работе. Коннор еще утром прислал ему свои правки и замечания, и сейчас Гэвин испытывал разве что смутное раздражение. Он ненавидел, когда его тыкали носом в очевидное. Однако были и пункты, с которыми он согласился:

“Ловушка для любопытных”, ― отмечал Коннор.

Так считал и Хэнк, чье охуенно ценное мнение Гэвина вначале взбесило. Но суть была не в этом: очевидность ловушки игнорировал разве что Фаулер, и либо у него были личные цели, либо - информация, в которую он не посчитал нужным их посвятить. Оба расклада, мягко говоря, не радовали.

Оставалось надеяться, что Фаулер не ждал от них внезапно проклюнувшейся телепатии. Гэвин уж точно не собирался тратить на это время, у него были целевые показатели, несколько висяков и полное отсутствие желания усложнять себе жизнь.

От них требовалось обсудить условия, на которых информаторы департамента оставались на своих местах. Само по себе задание легче, чем оформить очередную потерявшуюся старушку. Если бы не поразительное для простого совпадения число неприятных “но”: переговорщиком хотели видеть именно его; разговор должен был состояться на территории бывшего черного квартала, в гостиной человека, выторговавшего у самого Камски для личного пользования нескольких андроидов. И это самое невинное, что Гэвин о нем слышал. Из более пугающих вещей были байки про свинофермы для безотходной утилизации врагов семьи. По крайней мере, Гэвину хотелось думать, что все это были утки, которые старик запускал сам о себе для устрашения.

Очевидно, никто в здравом уме не пошел бы на убийство двух копов. А повреждение и выведение Коннора из строя сейчас приравнивалось именно к убийству и наказывалось уголовно. Старик надеялся договориться с ними - точнее с ним, Гэвином. Он, скорее всего, решил, что раз в департаменте за ним закрепилась репутация не самого принципиального копа, то купить его не составит труда. Он хотел завести крота, а Коннора отвлечь своими игрушками и боевыми роботами. Что ж, план был неплох, если бы он дважды не проебался с выбором: Гэвин, хоть в это и трудно было поверить, был честным копом - это раз, а второе - Коннор был хорош как чертов Терминатор, и его не стоило недооценивать, даже имея в арсенале авторские машинки от Камски.

Гэвин отправил короткие комментарии к замечаниям и сверился с часами.

― Я сижу за соседним столом, детектив, вам вовсе не обязательно отвечать на мои правки в текстовом формате, ― Коннор поднялся и подхватил пиджак, которым в последнее время начал пренебрегать.

― Я слышал, что ваши шестеренки так быстрее работают.

Коннор даже остановился на полпути - обернулся, удивленно подняв бровь, и улыбнулся до того дружелюбно, что Гэвин почти физически почувствовал, как слиплась его задница.

― Ваша забота о моем комфорте искренне радует.

― Не опаздывай, ― буркнул он, неожиданно смутившись. ― Буду ждать в машине.

Коннор вернулся ровно в назначенное время. Гэвин не сверял, но и без того был уверен, что тот не опоздал ни на миллисекунду.

Бесшумно сел рядом, деликатно захлопнул дверь, принося в машину запах чистоты и свежести. Гэвин попытался незаметно принюхаться к своему джемперу.

― Ваше беспокойство напрасно, детектив Рид, вы пахнете оптимально. Мне нравится ваш запах, ― сказал Коннор, и от этой прямолинейности Гэвин на мгновение растерял все связные мысли.

― Я вижу, вы удивлены, ― добавил он.

И это был пиздеж, потому что на Гэвина он даже не посмотрел.

― Если измерять от «я в растерянности» до «охуеть», то да, ― согласился он, ― удивлен.

― Тому, что я придаю значение запахам или тому, что мне приятен именно ваш? 

― Мы вроде не в допросной, ― ощетинился Гэвин, которому стало ощутимо некомфортно.

Он нервно пробарабанил пальцами по рулю, слегка сжал его и прочистил горло.

― Извините, ― легко согласился Коннор, ― меня заинтересовало ваше удивление. Мне казалось, я достаточно доступно демонстрировал вам свой ответный интерес. 

Приехали. Он так и знал, что чертов ходячий полиграф что-то подозревал. И сейчас чувствовал себя прыщавым старшеклассником, которого девчонка застала за подбрасыванием любовной записки в шкафчик.

Определенно не то, что он хотел обсуждать перед делом.

― Я завожусь, ― сказал он и чертыхнулся. ― Машину завожу. Поехали.

Коннор понимающе усмехнулся, и Гэвин мысленно проклял людей, посчитавших охуенной идеей наградить его настолько выразительной мимикой и привлекательной рожей. К разработчикам дизайна как будто попал список «тип Рида», о котором тот и сам не догадывался до знакомства с Коннором.

― Где ты пропадал? ― перевел он тему, выезжая с парковки.

― В оружейной. По вашему совету, я ознакомился с классикой кинематографа и решил подготовиться.

― Боюсь спросить, что ты смотрел.

― Думаю, сейчас это не самая приоритетная тема, ― мягко сказал Коннор, и Гэвин с ним согласился.

― Наша задача выслушать, тактично отказать. Не возникать. Не тянуть. Попрощаться и домой. Неприятности нам не нужны. 

― Это мои слова.

Гэвин посмотрел на него искоса, наткнувшись на доброжелательный и ясный взгляд, и успокоился. Это же Коннор, подумал он, вот кто точно не втянет их ни в какое дерьмо.

И только за чашкой охуенно хорошего чая в гостиной у старика Мура, он понял, насколько ошибался. Всего час назад, паркуясь у непримечательной квартиры на востоке Делрэя, он, прикидывая самые нежелательные расклады, и подумать не мог, как все, в конце концов, обернется.

Потому что цивильную и доброжелательную атмосферу здорово нагнетали никак не желавший смириться с вежливым отказом старик и двое вооруженных андроидов за его спиной.

― Если верить Элайдже, эти парни, ― похвалился Мур, ― дадут фору даже новеньким RK900. Сильные, точные и беспристрастные. Я заменил ими почти всю личную охрану, но есть вопросы, которые я могу доверить только людям. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Гэвин механически кивнул и нашел взглядом Коннора. Тот был спокоен и собран.

― Не спеши отказываться. Хорошенько подумай и поймешь, что моей дружбой лучше не пренебрегать, ― доброжелательно продолжал старик.

― Кто я такой, чтобы ею пренебрегать.

― Но ты это делаешь, ― пустил в свой голос недовольные нотки Мур.

― Я не могу согласиться, ― наконец, прямо сказал Гэвин, теряя терпение.

Судя по углубившимся морщинам у переносицы, старику тоже все это порядком надоело.

― Ты, должно быть, не до конца осознаешь свое положение, ― продолжил тот, не теряя впрочем доброжелательности, ― на мое предложение есть только два правильных ответа…

Закончить ему не дал “МАС-10”, неуловимо изящным движением направленный глушителем точно в лоб.

Перед мысленным взором Гэвина всплыла подробная карта всех доков, где после могли бы найти их трупы, если, конечно, их не скормят свиньям. И лучше бы к тому моменту ему быть уже мертвым.

― Ну и где ты прятал пушку? ― с любопытством спросил старик.

Гэвину вот тоже было очень интересно.

Коннор держал пистолет (и где он только откопал этот раритет?) ровно, неуловимо изменившись в лице. 

Старик оставался спокойным. Андроиды за его спиной тоже были вооружены и теперь держали на мушке их обоих.

Тем не менее, Коннор начал невозмутимо:

― По моим подсчетам, за последние пятнадцать минут…

― Рекомендую тебе опустить пистолет или кто-то.... ― начал старик, но Коннор снова его перебил.

― Дайте мне закончить.

― Ты не…

― Что именно вам непонятно в моей просьбе? ― грубо спросил Коннор, повышая голос и приставив дуло вплотную ко взмокшему лбу старика, ― может, ты по-английски не понимаешь? Ты по-английски говоришь?

Гэвин, вопреки серьезности ситуации, мысленно побился головой о стол. Надо было догадаться, к какой классике кинематографа решит приобщиться этот герой.

Криминальное, мать его, чтиво.

Учитывая, как тот критично настроен был по отношению к остаткам былого гетто, чего-то подобного и стоило ожидать. Возможно, о методах и целях знал и Фаулер. А может быть, не в курсе был только он, Гэвин.

Опешивший старик молчал. Андроиды за его спиной были собраны и готовы пристрелить их в любой момент. Что ж, терять было нечего.

Он потянулся к кобуре, на что немедленно среагировал державший его на мушке боевой тостер. Едва различимые из-за глушителя звуки выстрелов донеслись до него как будто в слоумо.

Боли не последовало, зато у самого тостера явно стало на одну кисть меньше. Правда, свисающая на остатках скина культя того не слишком взволновала. Гэвин и забыл, насколько хорошо Коннор стрелял с двух рук.

Он выхватил свое табельное, не такое эффектное, как та рухлядь, но надежное. Старый добрый “Глок” его еще никогда не подводил.

Старик по-прежнему был на мушке.

Не прошло и пары минут, а ему казалось, что они стоят тут бесконечно.

― По моим подсчетам, ― продолжил Коннор, ― за последние пятнадцать минут детектив Рид отказал вам восемь раз вербально и не меньше дюжины невербально, поэтому…

Старик подал знак андроиду, а Коннор – ему самому. Ситуация была патовой.

Гэвин медленно направил пистолет на старика.

― Поэтому сейчас мы уйдем, ― невозмутимости Коннора можно было только позавидовать, ― вместе с вами.

Старик едва заметно кивнул, и Гэвин расслабился – как оказалось, раньше времени.

Андроид с отстреленной кистью по-прежнему держал их на мушке, в то время как второй бросился на Коннора.

Он сделал это так быстро, молниеносно и неуловимо, что сам Гэвин не успел бы и голову повернуть. Но не Коннор. 

Этот засранец был хорош что в стрельбе, что в рукопашном, кому как не ему было об этом знать.

― Чтобы вы понимали, ― сказал Гэвин примирительно, ― я этого не хотел. Пусть второй андроид не вмешивается.

По его подсчетам, у них оставалось все меньше времени, чтобы выйти отсюда живыми и невредимыми. И старик был их гарантом.

За схваткой было приятно наблюдать: движения Коннора завораживали. Он действовал точно и скупо, и Гэвин впервые по-настоящему сравнил его с механизмом – ничего лишнего, только расчёт, сила и эффективность.  
Вряд ли их собственная потасовка в архиве выглядела так же эффектно.

― У коттеджа нас ждут люди, ― решил блефовать Гэвин, ― так что, пожалуйста, без фокусов и сюрпризов.

― Камеры не зафиксировали присутствие, ― отчитался андроид с простреленной рукой, держа его на мушке.

― Отряд Аллена за пределами досягаемости. Капитан догадывался о том, что здесь произойдет, ― ответил он, продолжая следить за Коннором.

Тот действовал в рукопашную. Второй андроид выбил оба “Ингрэма” у него из рук, но и сам остался безоружным. Гэвин не сводил с него взгляд и на моменте, когда Коннор парой четких движений свернул противнику шею, понял, что никогда больше не сможет дрочить на обычное порно. Ничего более возбуждающего он в жизни не видел.

― Ты же понимаешь, что я этого так просто не оставлю? ― тихо сказал Гэвину Мур. ― Я тебя убью. Может быть, не сегодня, но убью - обязательно.  
― Никто никого не убьет, ― перебил его Коннор, поднимаясь и по-пижонски оправляя брюки. ― Только я, и если это необходимо. Вы пойдете с нами. Детективам есть, о чем с вами поговорить.

Гэвин выдохнул свободно, только оказавшись в своей машине. Как оказалось, в его блефе была доля правды: никакой отряд Аллена, конечно, их не ждал, но капитан действительно прислал подкрепление. По запросу Коннора.

Тот как ни в чем не бывало сидел рядом, и Гэвин не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: убить его за такую самодеятельность или… О втором он запретил себе даже думать.

― Вы в порядке?

― Нет. Я, мать его, совсем не в порядке.

― Вы злитесь на меня, ― это был не вопрос.

― А ты как думаешь?

― Я думаю, сейчас не время для пассивной агрессии, ― Коннор выглядел потрепано и иррационально устало.

― Я в ярости, ― сказал Гэвин без особого выражения и с облегчением добавил сакральное: ― пиздец.

Хотелось закурить. Где-то в машине еще должна была остаться пачка.  
Он начал искать ее на ощупь, полез было в бардачок, но Коннор вдруг накрыл его руку своей – прохладной и твердой.

Скин сполз с нее еще тогда, когда он почти оторвал голову хваленной модернизированной охране, и так и не появился снова.

Гэвин закрыл глаза и обреченно побился затылком о сиденье. Коннор едва ощутимо погладил большим пальцем его напряженно сжавшийся кулак, целомудренно прошелся по сбитым костяшкам пальцев

― Мне нравится ощущение вашей кожи.

― Всегда знал, что ты наглухо отбитый, ― хрипло ответил Гэвин, отстраненно изучая его спокойное и умиротворенное лицо.

Сжал белые гладкие пальцы в ответ и протянул устало:

― Ты тоже. В смысле нравишься ты тоже мне нравишься, Коннор, ― он неловко прочистил горло. ― Так что я, наверное, тоже отбитый. Наглухо.

В конце концов, отрицать очевидное теперь было бесполезно. Да и не нужно.


End file.
